Krakatoa
by TheIronGhost1223
Summary: A sound louder than the Krakatoa blast echoes around the world. What made it? If it's sentient, why is it here? All they know is, this guy is big, loud, and has an extremely stereotypical case of amnesia. It actually has Natasha worried... And all the giant knows is a name, an address, and a few quotes. One of them from the moment he lost his memory, "Bigger jobs, bigger people."


**New story idea. Again. Oh lord, what am I getting myself into? Anyway, I am terribly sorry, but don't expect regular updates. I've never been consistent in the past, and its even worse now that i'm in-between houses. Let's go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. I am not Marvel, and I am not Stan Lee.**

* * *

"Hey, hey, it's breakfast!" Tony exclaimed, strolling into the living area of the Avengers facility in up-state New York.

Steve looked up from his notebook, asking after watching him for a moment, "How long has it been since you slept, Tony?"

"What do you mean, I just woke up." Tony said, grabbing a plate of eggs off of the counter and making his way to the large table that most of the Avengers were seated at.

**"Mr. Stark hasn't slept in 47 hours, Sir." **Friday answered Steve.

"You're killing yourself, Tony." Natasha said, finishing her plate. She knew all too well the physical and psychological effects of sleep deprivation.

**"His current record, as far as I'm aware, is 89 hours."** Friday's voice emanated from the ceiling.

"Jesus, Tony." Clint sighed.

"Hey Friday, what's mine?" Peter asked from the kitchen island, where he was sitting with Wanda and Vision.

**"Since you arrived here last week, 56, sir." **

Everyone except Wanda and Natasha had a reaction along the lines of, "Come on, kid." Before Friday interrupted them.

**"I will make you all aware that Mr. Parker has been using that time to study for ****finals." **Friday's tone sounded almost like she was deadpanned.

"Hmph." Tony grumbled with a mouth full of eggs.

"Well, at least he'll pass the tests with all of that studying." Steve mumbled, going back to his notebook.

The team sat in silence for a moment, the only sound being the chink of silverware on plates and the commotion of a shift change outside. It was 7:38 AM, and the night crews for the facility were leaving as the day crews came in.

"So, what's your hardest subject?" Wanda asked Peter.

Peter didn't have time to answer, because the facility began to vibrate. Not violently, but just enough to get the team moving. Everyone followed Bruce and Tony to a nearby room that seemed to be full of sensors.

"What was it?" Tony asked as he tapped the screen of one of the computers, bringing the screen on.

"Readings here indicate sound waves." Bruce asked, sounding confused, "Sound on that level?"

**"Reports from S.H.I.E.L.D and other global networks have been coming in for the past 18 hours."** Friday said, **"The sound seems to have originated off the coast of Vietnam. It took several hours for the sound to reach us."**

Most of the team was in awe that a sound could be loud enough to travel across the globe and still vibrate. _What about the people that were near it? _Peter thought.

"Eighteen hours? How have we not heard of this?" Vision whispered.

"How loud was it?" Bruce asked, as the data was still being sent to the computer.

**"It was an estimated 400 decibels when it reached us. Point of origin estimated at over 1,000 decibels."**

"So it wasn't a sound, it was a boom." Tony muttered.

"Not just a boom. A nuclear level boom." Bruce said.

"This is bigger that Krakatoa, isn't it?" Peter asked.

Tony balked, "Oh god, its bigger than Krakatoa."

"What was Krakatoa?" Wanda asked, moving closer to Bruce to look over his shoulder with Natasha.

"Krakatoa was a volcano that erupted in 1883. It was so loud, the sound traveled around the world four times. So loud, sailors eardrums were blown out as far as 40 miles away." Natasha answered.

"40 miles..." Wanda muttered, "Just how much bigger than Krakatoa is this?"

**"Reports of injuries from as far as 78 miles away, Ma'am." **

"Oh god." Wanda said.

Tony swiped at his screen, studying the data, "Friday, you said this happened 18 hours ago?"

**"Yes, Sir." **

"Has S.H.I.E.L.D gotten there yet?" Tony asked.

**"No. They are 67% of the way to the origin. But judging from reports, I would be willing to say that the source is moving."**

"Moving?"

**"Moving."**

"Kaiju!" Peter said in a falsetto.

"Kaiju?" Wanda turned to him.

Peter Looked at her for a moment, not noticing the look on Tony's face, "We've got some movie watching to do, Eleven."

"Alright, gang, suit up." Tony stood up, making his way towards the door. He turned back to the team when he reached the doorway, "We're going monster hunting."

* * *

**so help me god**

**I welcome constructive criticism!**


End file.
